oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Whatever Happened to Agent Oz?
Whatever Happened to Agent Oz? is the B-plot of the 13th episode of Odd Squad. Synopsis Olive tells Otto the story of what happened to Octavia's partner, Oz. Random Slide This...is my lucky basketball. Learning Goal Numbers and Counting: using computational estimation. Plot (contains spoilers) Olive and Otto are on a case where whenever a woman named Becky comes into her house, an announcer begins talking about her, using the name Carol Ann. Olive uses a gadget to fix it so that it calls her Becky. Back at headquarters, Olive is reading SCHMUMBERS ILLUSTRATED when Otto asks her why he’s never met Agent Octavia’s partner. Olive is shocked that he never heard about Agent Oz. A flashback begins... Octavia and her partner Oz were battling the villain Jelly Bean Joe. Joe had a jar of jelly beans, and four buttons with different numbers, and told them to guess how many jelly beans are in his jar, or else he’ll create a puddingsplosion. Oz suggested using the Handcuffinator, but Octavia told him it was actually the Body-Put-Back-Inator. But they couldn’t count all of the jelly beans in time, and the box of pudding exploded all over the town. The agents tried again to stop him, but he covered the town in whipped cream and then feathers. Ms. O was furious, and Oz suggested using his Handcuffinator. However, it was actually the Black-Hole-inator, and the two agents and Ms. O were almost sucked in. After Oscar deactivated the black hole, Ms. O sent them to find Estimation Eddie in the ballpark. (Pun definitely intended.) They played baseball with him for a while, but completely failed to catch anything. He asked them how many balls they missed. They began counting, but Eddie told them to count faster. He explained that since there were six clusters of about ten balls each, there were about sixty missed balls. They received a call telling them Jelly Bean Joe was at the river, and went there to stop him. This time, they separated the beans into clusters and determined that there were about 1520 jelly beans. When they stopped Jelly Bean Joe, Oz pulled out his Handcuffinator- which was actually his Invisibleinator, which he accidentally used to shoot himself. End flashback. Otto comments that it was terrible that Oz had to leave the Squad because of that one mistake. Olive tells him he didn’t leave. He stayed, invisible. Olive estimates that there are about 100 invisible agents in Odd Squad. Trivia * This episode reveals who Octavia's partner is. * There are about 100 invisible agents in Odd Squad. * Apparently the agents get bills. Gallery Tumblr inline nrhulyvato1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhup0L6eM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhupvlUmO1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhur6xEeO1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhursgLJ21rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhv5m1L3R1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhv821zEh1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhv65pmuj1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhvbm3jZa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhvcdLwUG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwfx9DcY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhvd0EMZG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwh9XP9r1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwj32kjC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwi0xErG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwkkWuVH1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwliEJXP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwmyrtyc1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwqaI5do1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwo1H8dW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxaz6ZFq1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwsv09Tl1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxcvD9tP1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxleStwz1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxmrneKJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxpoY1PV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxq3SEMg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxrfMZqo1rv5alo 1280.jpg Kids-mezzannine-16x9 735.jpg.resize.454x255.jpg 2019_12_07_082507.png Category:Episodes Category:B-Plots Category:Flashback Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes